1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method for processing a substrate using a laser beam, and more particularly, to a method for processing a substrate to perform surface separation on a semiconductor substrate such as a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are manufactured by a fabrication process for forming a pattern according to the characteristic of a semiconductor device on a wafer and an assembly process for separating the wafer on which the pattern is formed into a plurality of chips. A wafer polishing process for mechanically polishing an inactive surface of the wafer, where no pattern is formed, to reduce the thickness of the wafer may be performed between the fabrication process and the assembly process. In order to effectively perform the mechanical polishing, slurry is used and sludge is generated as wafer polishing residue.